hawaiifiveofandomcom-20200215-history
DNA
DNA (Ka 'i'o) is the 7th episode of Season 10 in the remake version of Hawaii Five-0. Synopsis When the CIA informs McGarrett that his mother has gone rogue on her undercover mission and may have killed her partner, Steve goes solo to Mexico to bring her home and prove her innocence. Plot Notes * Steve was traveled to Mexico to find his mom Doris McGarrett right before she was killed. * Quinn Liu, Kamekona Tupuola, Noelani Cunha and Duke Lukela are not seen in this episode. * Steve very obviously has some psychological shock/trauma over Doris's death. Deaths Death Count * Junior killed 1 person * Doris McGarrett Quotes Danny Williams: (quietly/seriously) Okay, uh, just so we're all clear. Uh, you're gonna go into the cartel's backyard and you're gonna take out the most heavily-guarded human being on the planet. You're gonna walk out with your mother - who's there voluntarily, by the way. I mean, it's.. it's, uh, it's beyond crazy (the plan). Steve McGarrett: (stubbornly/semi-confrontationally) Is that your official position on this? Danny Williams: I don't have, uh, an official position. It's.. it's your mother. You're gonna do what you're gonna do... So... (Danny is worried/upset at the extreme danger Steve will face and walks away) (Steve looks upset at Danny walking away but turns back the rest of Five-0) Washington, D.C. (Steve is just sitting in his hotel room, on the bed, looking blankly out the window with the thousand-yard stare) (knock on the hotel room door) (Steve hears it and turns, surprised that someone is knocking at his door) (Steve opens the door to see Danny) Danny Williams: Hiya. Steve McGarrett: (slightly suspiciously) What are you doing - in Washington? Danny Williams: I just want to make sure you make it back to Hawaii, that's all. Steve McGarrett: (surprised/acknowledging) That makes sense. Come in. Danny Williams: Thanks. (Danny walks into the hotel room) (Steve appears a bit surprised, but also releived) (focus shifts to a close up of a letter on the coffee table from the US Department of Defense, Office of the Secretary of Defense) (Zoom out. Danny drops his bag on the floor, notices the letter on the coffee table, and picks it up to read it out loud) Danny Williams: "Thank you for your past and present service to our country and your unyielding commitment to national security." (Danny show the letter to Steve and carelessly drops the letter back on the coffee table) Danny Williams: (slightly sarcastic) Wow. (Steve hands Danny a beer) Danny Williams: Thanks. Steve McGarrett: Yeah. Danny Williams: Well... (Steve and Danny sit down) Danny Williams: big score for the DEA. Two tons of cocaine will not be hitting the streets now 'cause of you. Steve McGarrett: Yeah, I heard. (Steve takes a drink of his beer while still not fully engaged with Danny) Danny Williams: I'm sorry about your mom, Steve. Steve McGarrett: Thank you. Danny Williams: The Bureau, they, uh, they retrieved her laptop and her cell phone. Turns out she had opened three accounts in Zurich. Um.. one of 'em, under the name Joanie McGarrett, had half a million dollars in it, U.S. And the other two were for you and your sister. Didn't have any money in 'em - yet. Uh guess that's what this whole thing was about, making sure you guys were set up financially. (Steve sighs, looking sad) Danny Williams: You okay? (Steve takes a deep breath) Steve McGarrett: (exhausted/pained/sad/hurt) Define "okay" for me. Danny Williams: You know, at the end of the day, she was trying to do something good. Steve McGarrett: (quietly) Yeah... I just wish she realized all she had to do was get on an airplane and come home. - You know? Danny Williams: Hmm. (Steve is visually holding back tears) Steve McGarrett: From the minute that woman walked out of my life, the only thing I've ever wanted (choked up) is to have her back in it. (Steve tries and collect himself) Steve McGarrett: So, am I okay? I don't know if I'm okay, but I do know - that none of this is on our terms. Danny Williams: None of what? Steve McGarrett: Life. We never really get to choose how it's gonna look. Only what we do with the information when we get it. (Steve and Danny share a look) Steve McGarrett: This whole Five-O thing started with me burying my father. Then Joe White last year. Now my mother. (Steve takes a breath and sniffles) Steve McGarrett: (angry but more engaged) So I don't know how I feel, but I do know that we don't get life on our terms, Danny. It's life on life's terms or not at all. (Steve stands taking a long drink of his beer - finishing it - heading to the bathroom) Danny Williams: Hey, Steve. (Steve throws away the beer bottle) Steve McGarrett: (tiredly) What? (It appears that now that Danny got Steve to talk/vent a bit, he chooses to lighten things up some and changes the discussion) Danny Williams: The bed. That's.. that's, uh.. (small smile) that's big enough for two people, right? (shot of the queen size bed) (Steve at the bathroom doorway, looking back at Danny) Steve McGarrett: (not so on the edge) No. Danny Williams: I just.. I just did, uh, ten hours on a coach flight next to a mouth breather. Steve McGarrett: (less hurt, more in the here and now) You're on the couch. (Steve shuts the bathroom door) Danny Williams: Steve? Hmm. I'll sleep on the couch. Trivia * Despite being credited Katrina Law, Taylor Wily, Kimee Balmilero and Dennis Chun do not appear in this episode. * Doris McGarrett dies after being stabbed in the gut Cast |- |Carmen Luca |Onahoua Rodriguez | |- |CNP Officer |Richard Concepcion | |- |Mike |Stephen Paul Kaplan | |- |Ethan |James Beck | |- |Mateo Dias |Benito Martinez | |- |Agent Coen |Taylor Handley | |- |Port Authority Businessman |Luis Antonio Pereira | |- |Pilot |Danny Ivan | |- |Boat Captain |Alfonso Ceja Sr. | References Category:Episodes (New) Category:Season 10 (2010)